Ssipler
Ssipler is a Jarate-based Sniper TF2 Freak created by wikia user Ultraworldwarrior. He is a happy, unstable character with an obsession with Jarate. Personality and Behavior Ssipler is an unusually happy and excitable character, who is constantly drunk on Jarate, and because of such, he often moves in strange or rude ways, or even falls to the ground, but he gets up as if nothing happened. He frequently finds Jarate seemingly wherever he goes, and appears to be dependent on it. He is somewhat talkative, with little sense for what is deemed friendly or rude. He often encourages others to drink Jarate like he does, and begins to become uneasy with them if they refuse. Ssipler is not easily provoked through other means, and typically ignores it. When he is provoked, he may throw Jarate at the opponent, or shove one into their mouth and force them to drink it, usually making them drunk as well. Because Ssipler drinks nothing but Jarate, his digestive system periodically acts up, and he must vomit or defecate whenever it does; his vomit and feces is highly acidic and practically eats away at most items. Appearance Powers and Abilities * Take a Ssip: Ssipler heavily relies on Jarate to keep him in his state, as such, he can drink from most Jarate jars to increase his strength and drunkness, and serves as a method to recover damage; Others who drink Jarate do not gain the added strength or healing like Ssipler. * Jaratekinesis: Ssipler is capable of manipulating any Jarate at will. * Pyrokinesis: Ssipler is capable of manipulating fire, and usually utilizes such power to set opponents or Jarate ablaze. * Foight Mode: When Ssipler is prompted to attack, he may change to Foight Mode, which increases his strength to impressive levels. He becomes less likely to succumb to damage, and, like usual, he can Take a Ssip to gain the benefits of Jarate on top of his strength. * Jarate Form: At will, Ssipler can transform into Jarate, and fly around. He can transform back at any time, or until the Jarate is destroyed, at which he will then emerge from it. If the Jarate is drank, Ssipler will emerge, and either throw the drinker back or destroy the drinker's head or mouth. * Ultimate Ssip: If Ssipler has drank enough Jarate, he may drink a flaming Jarate, and temporarily gain near-invincibility, similar to an uber-charge, and gaining the ability to summon Jarate at will. The effect wears off after several seconds. Faults and Weaknesses * Drunkenness: Because Ssipler is constantly drunk from Jarate, he is very susceptible to dizziness, burping, passing out, gibberish, etc. * Poor Judgement: Ssipler is hilariously poor at determining whether someone is dangerous, friendly, living, or dead, if he hasn't interacted with them on such topics, thus, he may mistake a dangerous Freak as harmless, if he hasn't witnessed the Freak do a dangerous act. * Normal Mode Weakness: While Ssipler is not in Foight Mode or under the effects of Ultimate Ssip, his strength is only slightly greater than that of a normal Sniper. Trivia * The "Ssip" in "Ssipler," or anywhere else is "piss" spelled backward. Category:Multi-moded Category:Snipers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Enthusiasts Category:Friendly